After The Storm, There's A Rainbow
by Tygerlily
Summary: A series about Lily, James and Friends Hogwart Years. But not what you think. Lily is not a gorgeous, fun, popular girl. James is not a heart-throb, handsome quidditch captain. Not yet any way...^_^ Anyway Please Read it and Review!
1. Beginnings

After the storm there's a rainbow ****

After the storm there's a rainbow.

By Tygerlily

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter, everything to do with it Hogwarts, magic. I also belong in a mental institution if you know what I mean. ^_^

A/N: Geez that is a really crappy title. *sigh* if anyone can think of a better one please email me: [tygerlily131@yahoo.com][1] Thanx! Happy Reading!

Lily's P.O.V (Point of View)

This is so exciting!!! I thought stepping on to King's Cross Station! Here I am going to…where? Warts hogs? No something like that oh yeah Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And horsy Petunia can goes where she deserves, the big school of snobs, in other words 'Prim and Proper school for ladies' Out of all the schools she can go to she chooses that. Typical. I was so lost in my thought I didn't realise my mum was calling me. 

"Owww!" I cried. Petunia jabbed me with her unbelievably boney elbow right into my shoulder. "Hey dipweed I don't see such platform 9 ¾." Whispered Petunia to me quietly. "Shut-up! Pet-face." I whispered back to her. "Girls can you please act civilised in public?" my dad pleaded to us. 

"Well she called me Pet-face!" said Petunia. Dobber! My sister cannot be trusted. "She called me Dipweed!" I said. "Girls." My dad said in such a stern way that we both shut-up. 

"Honey I can't see a platform ¾." Said my mum. "But mum it's here somewhere!! The letter said so." "Wouldn't it be like in the middle of platform 9 & 10? Or something?" asked my dad to nobody in particular. We all stared at the spot where platform and ¾ was meant to be. I glanced at my watch it was 10:54! The train was going to go in 6 minutes!! I saw heaps of student but it wasn't like someone was holding up a sign saying Hogwarts or anything. We walked to the end of platform 9 and the start of platform 10. I looked at it closely examining it. 

My dad looked at his watch. I was getting bored and tired. I leaned a hand on the barrier and to my surprise not to mention Petunia's as well because she was watching me my hand went straight through! "Mum! Dad! Look!! I put my hand on the barrier again and once again it went straight through! I looked at my parents with wide eyes. They looked at my curiously. I stepped a leg through then my whole body I tuned around there it was a magnificent red train and also platform 9 ¾. I saw other students all hugging parents and clambering on board, gee I should too. 

I turned around and walked right back out. I could really use one of these. "Mum, Dad! I found it I found platform 9 and ¾!" I yelled. Mum and dad looked at me anxiously Petunia looked dismayed. "It's alright it goes through to platform 9 and ¾. Quick the trains leaving in- I glanced at my watch- 3 minutes!" Dad passed my trunk and I gave him and mum a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye mum bye dad see you school holidays!" 

~

Sirius's P.O.V.

I sat staring at the window glumly. I was in a compartment with some chubby kid I think his name was Peter and a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, err Aaron or something, I didn't really listen when they were introducing themselves. I swear this totally sucks! Why did I have to go to this wacko school? Ever since mum died last year dad looks at me like he can't stand to be alone with me! That's why I bet he shipped me off to this school in the middle of nowhere, I mean they don't even tell you where the school is and get this I got my enrolment form by an owl! How cheap is that? 

Suddenly the door opened and another kid walks in, he's got messy black hair and friendly blue eyes. Whatever. 

"Hi I'm James, James Potter can I sit here? All the other compartments are full." He started. "Yeah, sure. I'm Aaron Spelling, nice to meet you." Aaron was the only one to answer. I just grunted my approval and Peter looked around nervously. "Who are you?" He asked me and Peter.

Peter looked like if he answered he would be put in front of a firing squad but he whispered "P-P-Peter Pettigrew." I gave James a scowl suggesting I didn't want to speak. He didn't get it. 

"So who are you?" He asked me. Giving him another scowl, I muttered "Sirius Black. What's it to you?" He looked at me funny. Then shrugged. 

He chose a seat next to Aaron and then they started talking. Finally the train started moving. I wasn't that eager to get to school but I was a tad curious I mean with all the magic and all. 

"So what house are you going to me in?" James asked. "I'm gonna be in Griffindor, whole family was in Griffindor." 

"How do they decide what house you're gonna be in? I asked my sisters they're all in Ravenclaw, Tara said that we had to face a troll or something." Replied Aaron. Oh great a troll! Why am I going here?

~

James P.O.V.

This Sirius was getting really annoying! I wonder what was wrong with him. Every chance I tried to make him feel welcome he would answer in incoherent grunts. At least Aaron was answering. When we started talking about houses I got a little bit nervous. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be in Griffindor _everyone _in my family was so that would also mean me right?

I started talking about quidditch when a rather jolly woman came in selling snacks. I bought a pastry, a packet of Bertie Botts all flavoured beans and two chocolate frogs, Aaron bought just about anything he could grab. I noticed Sirius didn't even look up and Peter bought a chocolate frog.

After she left I continued my talk on quidditch and Aaron joined in. He told me he wanted to be a professional quidditch player when he grew up.

Aaron proclaimed "I want to play for Tutshill Tornados! They're gonna win this year!" 

"No way! The Montrose Magpies are going to win! They won last year and in 1946 and 19..-I began rattling off years- They're the best anyway!" I objected. We then got into a rather heated debate over whose teams was better.

"Could you guys turn down the volume? I getting deaf here!" interrupted Sirius when I was just about to state the margin scores of the Magpies to Tornado score from last year's semi final quidditch match. I glared at him. He glared back. 

"Umm so what team do you go for Sirius?" asked Aaron. 

"I don't know and I don't care! You guys can continue your *talk* just leave me out of it and tone it down a bit." Aaron looked a bit shocked. 

"Hey you apologise to him!" I protested. 

"No, why should I?" Sirius asked with a gleam in his eye. 

"He was just trying to be friendly!" 

"Well I don't want his friendship and I'm won't say sorry!" 

"Oh yes you are!" 

"How? Are you going to make me?"

"Yeh!"

"Get real"

And that's how I got into a fight before I even reached school.

~

Lily's P.O.V

I sat listening to everybody talk with interest. There was a very pretty girl named Alanna Trebond she had the coolest eyes I'd ever seen purple eyes and brown really, really long hair. Cara, Mara, Tara and Lara Murphy, all sisters and all identical. I think that's called quadrates or something. They had curly blond hair and light blue eyes. They were very friendly, I was scared of getting them mixed up but they were pretty different from each other. Cara was really outgoing, Mara was very quiet, Tara talkative and Lara was attentive. I listened to everybody talk about school. Alanna was going to be a first year but the quadrates were 3rd years. They filled us in on just about everything. I was pretty nervous be muggle-born and all I would probably know nothing but Tara assured me everything was going to be okay. There were lots of muggle borns and half bloods at Hogwarts. She and her sisters were half bloods. "We had a muggle dad and witch mum. Mum sure gave dad a shock when he found out!" explained Cara. We all laughed. 

"What about you Alanna?" asked Mara. "I'm pureblood. My mum went to Hogwarts but then she was transferred to Aurora Witchery and my Dad went to Hogwarts." She said shyly. Lara whistled "Wow I heard Aurora Witchery was really hard to get into." Alanna look a little green. The sisters all looked impressed. I must have looked kinda lost because Cara then explained. "Aurora Witchery is a school for only witches. All the teachers are witches. The headmistress single handedly picks the students' herself.- Tara continued. "It starts at 5th year and ends in 7th. I heard they have a very intensive n.e.w.t Program." "What's newt?" I asked "It stands for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests-I paled-but you don't have to take them until you're in 7th year" she added hurriedly. I relaxed a bit. "Do we really have to talk about tests?" asked Alanna quietly. "No way!" Lara replied

"So do you have any idea on what house you're going to be in?" asked Cara. "We're all in Ravenclaw." Said Tara. "Really? Gee you guys must be a bunch of brainiacs!" Joked Alanna. They grinned. "What are the houses exactly?" I asked. "Well there's Ravenclaw, Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." Lara explained. "You'd be lucky into anything except-she paused dramatically-Slytherin…" "Why?" 

"Why? Why? Did you ask why? Dear girl you really are naive aren't you?" jest Mara. "All Slytherin's are nasty, mean, horrid people! Beware Lucinda and Lucius Malfoy! They're plain rotten! Slytherin is the house that has given out more bad wizards and witches then any other house!" I shivered. 

"How do you get into the houses?" asked Alanna. Lara looked as if her dream had come true. 

"Well you have to take a test…" She started

"A really, really, really long test, on all the spells you need to learn," said Tara

"It's two inches thick!" added Mara "Then you have to fight a troll, and then you…" Seeing the look on my face Cara burst out laughing. Giving her sisters a glare, "Don't worry nothing like that! You'll see." We kidded and joked throughout the journey. Alanna brought out a packet of Exploding snap we played till we got to Hogwarts.

~

Sirius P.O.V

Just before I could punch the living daylights out of James Aaron picked up his wand and threatened me with it. "Sirius, James chill!" so we calmed down.

I watched the scenery pass with bored eyes. James and Aaron continued jabbering on about I think that weird sport quidditch and I listened on with half an ear. Suddenly a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train it will be taken to the school separately." 

Feeling a little bit nervous I followed the others through the door and on to a small platform then I heard a loud voice calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here," I looked up and saw the largest man I'd ever seen, "Firs' years, over here! Follow me Firs' years." James looked up and yelled "Hello Hagrid!" Hagrid looked over and waved. 

Hagrid was leading us through a footpath. "Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here." The narrow path had opened suddenly to the edge of a dark lake. On top a high mountain stood a magnificent castle with many towers and turrets and windows shimmering in the starry sky. 

"No more then 4 to a boat," said Hagrid pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting by the shore. I got in to the boat with a greasy haired boy and a pink faced girl. The little boats moved off gliding magically across the lake. Every one was staring at the great castle overhead. Amazing, I thought. The boats took us to almost under the castle to a little harbour beneath the school. Coming to a large door, Hagrid knocked thrice. 

The door was opened but a severe looking lady with glasses and her hair in a tight bun. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid. "Thank-you Hagrid I'll take them from here," She opened the doors wider and went in, we followed her. She took us to a small empty chamber 

"Before the start-of-term Banquet you will be sorted into your houses. You will have classes with your houses, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. All named after the four founders of the school." She then went on to talk about points and the house cup. "I shall return when they are ready for you." Saying this she left the chamber. I looked around nervously, how were they going to sort us?

Alanna's P.O.V

"How are we getting sorted?" Lily asked me nervously, I think she was thinking about what the Murphy sisters' had said. "I'm not sure," I confessed. Just then Professor McGonagall came back. "Okay form a line and follow me." She told us, so I got in line behind Lily and we walked out of the chamber, across the hall and into the great hall.

It was a huge room with four large tables. Sitting at each table was the rest of the students. At the top of the hall was another long table with all the teachers. Professor McGonagall walked us here in front of the other students. Seeing all the hundreds of faces I looked up and gasped, Lily turned around and looked to see what had captured my attention the ceiling was velvet black dotted with stars. "It looks like the sky," she whispered I nodded. I looked down and saw Professor McGonagall put a stool in front of us. On top of that stool was an old patchy, dirty and frayed witches pointed hat. Mother wouldn't of let it in the house I thought. 

~

Sirius's P.O.V

Everyone looked at the hat. There was complete silence for a few seconds when a rip near the brim opened and then the hat started singing 

"I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat

I'll tell you where you ought to be

Put me on your head you'll see

There's not a smarter hat then me

You might go to Griffindor

Where dwell the brave and strong

You might go to Ravenclaw

They're hardly ever wrong

Hufflepuff may be you're house

Where live the loyal and just

Or Slytherin is where you will go

Cunning schemes and lust

Put me on I'll read your mind

I'll tell you where to go

Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin

I'll tell you what I know!"

Everyone in the hall burst into applause. The hat stood up bowed to every table then sat down and was quite still. I felt relieved we only had to try on the hat! Professor McGonagall stepped up holding a long piece of parchment. "When I called your name sit on the stool and wait to be sorted." She said. 

"Athel, Jessica!" 

A rosy cheeked girl with blond curls shuffled out of line and sat on the stool the hat covered most of her head. A moment's pause-

"Ravenclaw!" said the hat.

The Ravenclaw table erupted in to cheers

"Abbot, Patricia!" 

"Hufflepuff!" said the hat

"Belles, Terra!"

"Slytherin!"

"Black, Sirius!"

I walked slowly to the stool and put the thing on my head.

"Well not bad," said a little voice in my ear.

"Very brave, oh and courageous too! 

Stubborn I see, well there's only one place for you-

(In the near back of the line James Potter prayed 'Not Griffindor! Please Not Griffindor!')

Griffindor!" yelled the hat.

"Blaise, Tommy!"

"Slytherin!" yelled the Hat

"Bones, Steven!"

Hufflepuff!"

"Brady, David!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Carter, Leanne!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dallas, Derek!"

"Griffindor!"

"Daniels, Angeline!"

"Griffindor!"

"Davis, Lloyd"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ericson, Samuel!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Evans, Lily"

Nervously I sat on the stool

"Hello Miss Evans, my, my, my brave aren't you? Strong too!" said the hat.

"I believe it'll have to be,"

"Griffindor!" It yelled out loud. Relieved I stood up and went to the Griffindor table.

"Fallow, Mark!"

"Slytherin!"

"Freesia, Vanessa!"

"Griffindor!"

"Fox, Nicholas!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Gareth, Lorana!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hamton, Tyrani!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hepburn, Sarina!"

"Griffindor!"

"Jacobson, Tamina!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kaye, Tanya"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Larenson, Hannah!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Larson, Randy!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lindell, Varelidaine!"

"Slytherin!"

"McGibbon, Mary!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Morag, Melenie!"

"Slytherin!"

"Othello, Raoul!"

"Slytherin!"

"Peterson, Laura!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

Shoving the Hat on his head "Where do you want to go? 

My boy? Hufflepuff wouldn't suit you, neither would 

Ravenclaw or Slytherin so I guess it's

-Griffindor!"

Forgetting the Hat on his head he ran eagerly to the Griffindor table. He had to run back midst laughter, even Professor Dumbledore was chuckling. Red-face Peter went back to the Griffindor Table. When at the laughter had died down Professor McGonagall continued.

"Sandra Pools!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Potter, James!"

Placing the Hat on his head "Griffindor blood my boy there's only one place for you! 

-Griffindor!" 

"Rymes, John!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Spelling, Aaron!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Sarrasi, Ariana!"

"Griffindor!"

"Snape, Severus!"

The hat barely touched his head-

"Slytherin!"

"Thomas, Lark!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Trebond, Alanna!"

"Daughter of Tamara aye? Where do you want to go dear?" asked the hat.

"Griffindor, Griffindor please Griffindor." Alanna quietly pleaded. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure!" 

"Well, okay then-

Griffindor!" 

"Victory, Stella!"

"Slytherin!"

And last was

"Williams, Robert!"

"Hufflepuff!"

~

Alanna's P.O.V

When the sorting was over Professor Dumbledore stood up. I knew it was Albus Dumbledore because of the countless times I'd seen him on a chocolate frog. "Welcome all to a the start of a new school year!" he began "Before our banquet I have a few words to say and they are- Tibbles! Jopulus! Rwalk! Hotkes! Thank-You!" and sat back down. I turned a bewildered face to Lily and she had the same expression. A girl sitting beside introduced herself, as Charlotta Kensey told us not to worry about it Dumbledore was a very respected man but sometimes he was very strange indeed. So we didn't worry and just dug in to a delicious feast. Their was the most delicious foods and my favourite mint humbugs which Lily wouldn't touch. When all the food was consumed Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent "Ahem just a few more notices now that our stomach's have been filled. Everybody should now note that the forest in the grounds are now forbidden. A dangerous whomping willow tree is being planted so stay out of it's way in case you get whomped! Mr Filch has also asked me to remind you that magic in the halls is not allowed," Dumbledore warned with a twinkle in his eyes, "Before we go to bed lets finish the evening with the school song!" He raised his wand and words formed words, "Okay everybody pick a tune and off we go," the school bellowed

' Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old or bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do some filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing.

Bring back what we've forget,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.'

Every one finished the song at different times. After that all the Griffindor first years followed Charlotta through the hallways through secret passages and at the end of a corridor there was a large portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress, "Password?" she prompted. "Galaxia Tronomus." Replied Charlotta, the portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall. Everyone climbed in the whole to reveal the Griffindor common room a cosy room with a lot of stuffed chairs. She showed us the boys dorm then the girls dorm. Inside were six four-poster beds hung with deep red velvet, the trunks were at the foot of each bed. Not saying much I changed into my pyjamas and collapsed on to the bed. "Good-night Lily." I remembering whispered before I fell a sleep.

A/N Okay I know that that was a very slow chapter, but I had to start somewhere. More Coming Soon! Thank for reading tell what you thought of it, if you liked it say so, if you hated it say so. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

Ciao Tygerlily ^_^

   [1]: mailto:tygerlily131@yahoo.com



	2. Classes

After the storm there's a rainbow ****

After the storm there's a rainbow.

By Tygerlily

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Well in my dream world I do but this is reality right? *Sigh* J.K Rowling owns him then. ^_^

A/N: I still think that this is a really crappy title. Sooooo if anyone can think of a better one please e-mail me: [tygerlily131@yahoo.com][1] Come on! How can you resist these puppy dog eyes? 

A/N2: If you're wondering why the name Alanna Trebond is familiar, I got it from Tamora Pierce Books Song of the lioness Quartet which by the way is a fantastic series

Happy Reading!

~

Remus's P.O.V

"Oh dear! You haven't been sorted yet! Just follow me and I'll take you to Dumbledore." I followed Professor Hemmingway while looking around nervously, there were so many people here, I thought. I wonder what would happen if I accidentally…No! I can't think about that! Snap out of it! I scolded myself. 

We stopped outside a statue of a gargoyle. "Sugar dimples!" she said. It must have been a password of some kind because then the gargoyle suddenly jumped and revealed a large circulating spiral staircase. I looked around amazed. Professor Hemmingway led us higher till I could see a gleaming wooden door with a brass knocker in the shape of a griffin. 

Professor Hemmingway knocked on the door twice and it silently opened. Walking in she told me to wait. A few seconds later Professor Dumbledore walked blue eyes shining, "Good day Mr Lupin, Rachel said you needed to be sorted, so just sit down-Professor Dumbledore conjured a stool from air-and try on our hat." I sat down, tried on the hat and was startle when it started talking to me

"Hello Remus, hmmm

brave I can see, smart too, and loyal,

-wait, you see all that?-

of course I'm the sorting hat, my placing you will be hard but I think you'll do well in…

-Griffindor!"

It shouted even though only Professor Dumbledore and me were in the room. I took the hat off and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling at me. "Griffindor it is."

~

Sirius's P.O.V

Next morning I was surprised at the array of hundreds of owls circling the ceiling hall at breakfast. One large grey owl come flying straight down to our table it dropped a rather large package in Peter's cereal and flew off, to the owlery I suppose, James too got a package, it was more like a parcel of treats and lollies, I felt a stab of jealousy.

Charlotta and another Griffindor prefect were walking around passing out our timetables; I looked at the schedule I was just handed, what was this? Potions? Transfiguration? I looked around Alanna was chatting excitedly to Lily, Jonathan was talking to Derek, everywhere I looked someone was talking to someone else. I wondered where do I fit in? 

When all the breakfast food was eaten we got ready to go to class, glancing at my timetable once more, Double Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Huh?

***

Finding the classroom was really hard I must have opened at least 10 doors and 4 of them were brick walls in disguise, I was 2 minutes late coming into class, I unhappily noticed James was already in class. However the full class hadn't arrived yet so class hadn't started yet. Jonathan and Derek were the last to arrive, "Sorry Professor, we got lost." Apologised Derek

"I see, almost like everyone else in this class. Today being the first lesson I will make exceptions." She then proceeded to call the roll she paused a second over Alanna's name, then continued…

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anybody found messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Announced Professor McGonagall, She then turned a desk into a dog and back again then, we were all very impressed but soon realised we weren't going to be changing furniture anytime soon. She then had us writing down lots of boring and complicated notes. 

Finally when all that was done she gave us each a match and told us to turn it into a needle. I looked around everyone was concentrating on the task at hand. I looked down and tapped the match gently with my wand, "Nedelus," nothing happened. I tried again, "Nedelus," this time with my wand pointing to the right of the match, again nothing happen. I was about to try again when James sitting to the my left gave a yell of surprise, "Professor McGonagall! I did it!" she came over and showed the class how it had become a needle. She gave him a rare smile. Hmmph! Well if James could do it so could I! 

This time I left my wand touching the needle, "Need-ul-us," I said tapping the match as I said 'lus'. I looked and there was a shiny, pointy needle. I smiled. "Professor McGonagall I did it too!" I said. She picked it up, "That's great Mr Black. Now why don't you go and help some of your other classmates." She pointed to Peter's desk. "Ermm okay." Boy I wish I hadn't said that, Peter is thick! And not just thick, I mean Thick. I was resisting the urge to tell him that joke you know… 'When God was giving out brains you thought he was giving out milkshakes so you asked for one that was extra thick!' I mean did anything go through his head? 

Then James comes along "Hey Peter you want some help?"

I was just about to say that he already had help when Peter pipes up

"Yeah, thanks…" well what was I wasting my time doing? Ungrateful git!

And to make it even worst a few seconds later Peter too was holding a needle, well it wasn't exactly a needle but it was a shiny grey but the top was still a bit red. But he looked proud anyway. I hate James sometimes.

~

Lily's P.O.V

"No you have to hold it that way," said Alanna.

"No I'm pretty sure it's this way…" I said. "Fine do it your way it won't work!" We were still in transfiguration, and Alanna and I were arguing over which way to hold the wand. She tilted her wand saying "Nedelus." I looked around the classroom. Everyone else was chatting and talking except James and Sirius, they were both really concentrating.

"What are you looking at?" Alanna asked me, I broke out of my thoughts 

"Oh nothing." I looked at her work. Nothing happened. 

"See! Told you!" 

"Oh yeah, well why don't you try it then?"

"Okay I wil-" Professor McGonagall was trying to get our attention,

"Look here class, Mr Potter has just turned his match into a needle. Oh my so has Mr Black, they are now walking around the classroom, if you need assistance just raise your hand." 

"Anyway like I was saying, you have to hold it this way." I leaned my wand to the left and said "Nedelus." The match turned silver but it then just looked like a silver match. Still it was progress, I flashed Alanna a triumphant grin. She stuck her tongue at me. By the end of class only James and Sirius managed to turn their matches into pins, mine kind of resembled a needle and so did Alanna's. Hers went all pointy, the same thing happened for a Ravenclaw girl named Jessica Athel. Peter, his went silver but it was still red. I couldn't wait for next lesson we had charms. Mr Ollivander the wand seller said I had a very good wand for charms. 

"Alanna where do we have charms?" I asked.

"Err room 4758 I think." She said

"Where's that?"

"I dunno, let's follow James, he looks like he knows his way around…"

Just then James came over to us, "Hey do you know where the charms room is?"

~

James P.O.V

Finding all the classrooms and taking classes did take some getting use to. I later found out that Hogwarts had 142 staircases. Charms was very interesting, it was taught by a very small Professor Flitwick. He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. We had to learn the basics before we could do anything. 

"Remember everybody 'Swish and flick!' ahh nice hand movement Miss Evans, yes that's right Mr Pettigrew, remember 'Swish and flick!' no Miss Freesia left to right, left to right, swish and flick, swish and flick." 

We were left to practice this for a while then we had to research the origins of charms and how to pronounce the incantations correctly. Just then the classroom door opened and there was Professor Dumbledore behind him was a boy with light brown hair and brown eyes. He looked rather nervous. Professor Dumbledore talked to Professor Flitwick for a few minutes then he stopped us and announced to the class, "There has been a late comer to the class, This is Remus Lupin." I gave him a friendly smile. 

We then continued with our work, Professor asked me to show Remus what to do. Next class was history of magic taught by a ghost named Professor Binns. It was also extremely dull how he could make goblin rebellions and pirate raids sound like a bed-time stories I will never know, he droned on and on in that boring voice of his as everyone caught up on their sleep. 

After history of magic we had herbology which was taught by Professor Sprout. She taught us the different names of magical plants how to look after them and what it was all used for. Remus it seemed knew a lot about plants and fungi.

~

Lily's P.O.V

When lunch came I was starving, I got to know my classmates a bit more there was Angeline Daniels a girl with wire framed glasses, braided ash blond hair, brown eyes and lots of freckles. Vanessa Freesia she had short brown hair and light brown eyes. Sarina Hepburn I asked her if she knew of the famous actress Audrey Hepburn and she said "Yeah she's my second cousin!" She had light green-blue eyes and medium length, dark brown hair. 

Then there was Ariana Sarrasi she had long strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes, Alanna Trebond who was becoming a close friend had brown hair that reached her waist and striking purple eyes. 

Peter Pettigrew also the shortest person in our class had a rather chubby face and brown hair. Jonathan Cooper who had dark blond hair and brown eyes. Derek Dallas had spiky brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Sirius Black was a pretty quiet person with brown hair and light blue eyes. Remus Lupin had light brown eyes and grey eyes. James Potter had black hair, glasses and friendly blue eyes. 

After lunch we got ready for potions with the Slytherins. It was taught by a witch named Professor Hemmingway. It was also one of the most interesting lessons of all, in potions we would learn which how to concoct solutions of herbs and ingredients to cure various ailments, how to make potions that had miscellaneous effects. Potions itself was interesting, the Slytherins were another story. She then set as a simple potion that would cure boils; we got into partners -me and Alanna-

"So what does it say add first?" asked Alanna 

"Hmmm, 5 grams of dries nettles, then 1 cup of crushed snake fangs…Okay I'll get the fangs you get the nettles," I started mulching up the fangs when bright pink bubbles started flowing from someone's cauldron concealing the whole room. "Ah, ahh, AHHHH-CHOO!" I rubbed my nose; someone else sneezed, "Ah-Choo!" Everyone started sneezing 

"Ah-Choo!"

"Ah-tissue!"

"Ah, Ah, CHOO!"

"Everyone stay calm! Ah-Choo!" call Professor Hemmingway over all the confusion. She said a spell "Tatotlus Wingum!" which blew all the bubbles away and into a corner. She smiled and asked "Okay who added the newts eye before the nettles?" 

Peter put sheepishly put his hand up. "Well my boy you have just created a rather powerful sneezing potion, but don't do that again." She said sternly but the in humour in her eyes said differently. 

~

James P.O.V

"Stupid git!" someone whispered, I looked around for the owner of the voice and saw a boy with greasy black hair and almost black eyes and a sneering face, when I looked at him he stared straight at me and said "Stupid Griffindors no sense of intelligence."

"We're smarter then you are anyway! And who might you be?" I retorted.

"I'm Severus Snape, but you muggles probably don't understand anyway." he asked. 

"You better watch it pal." I glared eyes flashing.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Severus said sarcastically. Professor Hemmingway who was helping a Slytherin boy named Mark didn't notice.

"Well why don't you try this!" I said whispering a spell under my breath.

"Hah, some spell! Are you sure you said it right?" he mocked, but then his hair turned bright green and struck up on end. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing, so did the other Griffindors, even some Slytherins. 

"Okay what's going on here?" asked Professor Hemmingway. When she caught sight of Severus's hair like that even she had trouble contain a serious face. "Mr Snape, what did you do to your hair?"

~

Severus's P.O.V

"Nothing professor, " I said puzzled but then a Terra a girl from my class showed me a mirror, I turned red "Professor it was Potter!" I tried to explain but my hair had just turned bright pink. Everyone laughed even harder. "Okay, settle down class." As she said that My hair toned down back to it's normal black. I gave Potter the meanest glare I could muster but he just shook it off. No one does this to Severus Snape and gets away with it I will get you back Potter! I silently vowed.

A/N: And that's the end of chapter 2, thanks to the two people who reviewed last time ^_^ thanks especially to my beta reader Firecloud! Okay now that you've read this look down yes, yes that's right see that box there? Look what it says…You heard the lady 'Be a responsible reader and review!'

TTFN Tygerlily ^_^

   [1]: mailto:tygerlily131@yahoo.com



End file.
